Awkward Times
by arraytime
Summary: Hermione loves Harry,but will she get him? Draco wants Granger but he will stop at nothing to get her...will Hermione fall into The Slytherin Prince's arms? Or Gryffindor Chosen One?


**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY J.K Rowlings AWESOME BOOKS!!!**

**This story contains mature themes,goodness,and all that jazz.**

This is Hermonie's point of view of the sixth a bit odd turns in a twist!(I love that book!)

"Y-your such a prat!" I said walking away in was there staring at me,his pumpkin juice in his hand.

Ron was itching his head to reply."Look,she likes me...and why do you care so much m'one?" Ron asked laughing wrly.

I rolled my eyes,and stood up."I'm going to be read,in the libray..." I left them both.

I hated how Ron would just tease me...Harry...gosh Harry...he never suddenly I felt a bump on on my left arm.

I glared at the person._Draco..._

"So...Granger....what keeps you?" He leaned back onto the wall,smiling,no smirking.I bit my lip."Why do you care?" I walked away._I know he wants me...but..._

I turned around,Draco was still there staring."Look,if you want something just ask me..." He was strutting towards me.

"Uhm,whatever do you mean?" I asked."I mean..." He looked at my up torso,I turned away, rubbed his hands onto my arm."Love..." He finished.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?!" Snape was clearing his immeditly turned around,looking scared.

"So...Granger what was this...boy doing?" He sneered at Draco to me."He was-uh-he wanted to know what the best spell was..." I ...why do I always lie,or...I don't know...

"Hm...intresting,I don't you" Snape pointed at me and Draco,and he finished " _to get close..._" Snape walked away,grabbing Maloy by the coller of his shirt.

I shook my head,wow what a day.

I was in the commonsa,and Ron,and Harry were waiting for me."What is it now?" I crossed my turned his head."Stop being a _Bitch _will you? It's getting annoying since Lavender kissed me..." Ron turned his head.I closed my eyes,and walked near where Ron was sitting,and sat next to Harry.

"Forget it,why am I even here with you guys!" I walked away crying.

I knew Harry was staring at me.

I went to domtoryies,and sat on my bed,Ginny was right there...

"What happened to you?" Ginny sat next to me."Your brother..." I sobbed."Which one?" She tried to make me laugh.

"Ron." I said flatly.

"Just get some sleep and tommorow will be a better day...." Ginny patted me on the back.

I fell asleep...

I woke up,got dressed,and saw Ron staring at his girl.

I sat next to Harry...just in case.

"So...whats up?" Harry asked,setting his cup on the table."Nothing really..." I repiled.

Ron sighed,and got up,and walked to his girlfriend.

"I can't believe this...he likes her...he-augh.." I was getteing frustrated."Don't worry about it,it's really not that bad..." Harry said."Harry remember that day when Lavender kissed Ron,and I had to walk away..." I asked,remembering the thoughts."Uh,yeah why?"

"Well,I've been thinking..."

He gulped,and stared at me."What is it now?" he groaned.

I sighed heavily,I wanted him to know."Since,that day when you let me cry on your chest,I was thinking...are you my friend...or-?" I trailed off,I knew this was getting awkward.

"Look,I'm just trying to be a good friend...and I like you as a friend...but...I was feeling some kind of chemistry aswell..." He nodded.

_Damn what a good listener_

"Well,we can talk about this at the libray..." I smiply said.

Harry looked at me confused."We can even talk in the libray m'one.."

"I'll show you something..." I walked away,holding my books in my hand."Wait now?" Harry stood up,and walked with me.

I nodded and smiled,I turned over to Ginny...who was snogging on Dean.I shook my head,the Ron and Lavender thoughts were coming back.

"What is it M'one?" Harry looked up at me."Oh this is the book...dreadful really..." I handed him the book.

He read the topic,and looked at me."You have to be serious?" Harry asked finally.I yawned,and smiled.

"_The Snoggers?_" Harry laughed."I never thought that they would make such a book."

"Oh but they did..." I laughed with him.

"Look I have to go,Ron is waiting for me,and also..." Harry came closer to my face then ever heart was melting,and my face was getting hot."Thank you..." He pulled away from me.I sighed in dissapointment.

Harry likes me? I kept asking 's...just so weird.

I walked up to the girl domintories and saw Lavender snogging on Ron,again!

"Ugh!" I walked passed them,Lavender was shocked to see me."Oh hello Granger! Didn't see you there...I me-" I cut her off.

"Just leave me alone,it would be great!" I stormed off,having a disgusted look on my face.

I slammed the door,and saw Ginny jolt up from her bed.

"Oy,what was that for?" Ginny was rubbing her eyes."Sorry...Ron is being snogged,again..." I felt bitter."Don't worry M'one...you'll find someone...like I found De-"

"Forget I even said anything." I cut her off and fell asleep.

I woke up,and got dressed,and saw Ron and Harry having a conversation going on.

"Hey M'one!" Harry waved at me smiling.

_Harry is waving at me,what a boy!_

Ron laughed, "Harry you into Hermonie or somethin?"

I knew he was joking."No-Why?" Harry said quickly."Look qudditch starts today." Harry changed the subject.

"Yeah,I know 'Arry..." Ron sat up from the couch,staring at me.

I was reading my book until Ron was e-heming me.

"What?" I was frustrated."Just want your attention thats all." I shook my head."Well you got it,now what is it?" I tried to sound nice.

Harry tugged Ron by the shirt."What?" Ron raised his voice.

I smiled sheepisly,and focused onto my reading.

I was eating a little bit in the great hall,while Ron...was pigging out.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked."Well-no!" shoved a chicken leg into his mouth.I found it really I stared onto Harry who was sitting next to Ron."Well...Harry what do you think of the Dark Arts this year?" I tried to hide my shy voice.(Which in fact I think I'm not that shy...)

"Uhm-Snape is a jerk...and well,other than that,I'm fine...thanks!" His boyish grin was the best.I smiled back.

"You do like him!" Ron protested,waving his chicken leg at me.I tried to hide the fact that I did like Harry...but...

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "You know exactly what I mean!" Ron found this really amusing."Ron-I-I like Harry as a friend..." I stuttered._Wait,I never stuttered._

"Your lying,I can tell,you have that sparkle in your eye!" He was getting me unconfurtable.

I sighed.I was about to say something,and Harry glared at Ron.

"What if she likes me Ron,what are you going to do about it?"

Did I hear correct,did Harry Potter threaten Ron Weasly?

"Heh,I knew it!" Ron snarled."Knew what?!" I asked.

"You guys are dating!" Ron laughed,and walked mouth dropped,my eyes fell over to Harry's.

Ginny was laughing."I didn't know that you were into him..."

I rolled my eyes."I'm not..."

"Ron!" I yelled at him,across the hallway."You ignorent little...PRICK!" I screamed,I felt tears welding in my eyes.

Ron just stared at me."Hermonie why are you yelling?" He asked."Why? Ron! you were just insulting me and Harry!" I folded my arms.  
"Wait-I'm confused M'one..." He backed up.I was furious.

"Gosh,Ron! I wish you were never nosy...augh!" I sat down.

Ron raised a brow."Uh...I'm sorry..." He said.

I saw Harry running to us."What were you guy's doing,I could hear you to the Great Hall...and why is Hermonie on the floor?" He asked,panting.

"She stared yelling at me...well gotta go..." Ron ran away from me,I glared at him.

Harry kneeling down towards me,holding my hand...like that day when he let me cry onto his shoulder...

I saw him bite his lip before saying anything but I cut him off."Sorry Harry...I was just mad at him...no excuse my langauge I was pissed at him,I never felt so...insulted..." I kept on rambling on.

I felt as Harry got closer to my face.I met as his gaze was into mine,and I felt lips crashing.

Then we pulled away."The bloody hell,I just do?" Harry stood up realizing what he had just done.

I merely giggled."You kissed me Harry..." I blushed.

"Sorry...does this change between us?" He said quickly,but I caught on."No...were still friends..." I was still blushing,I got up,and dusted my self off.

Slughorns classes were easy,I hated how easy they were...it's so was sitting next to me,while I looked to my left,I saw Ron next to Lavender.

"Look if you need any help,then use-" Harry grunted pulling out The Half-Blood Prince book,out of his bag,and handed it to me.

"Uhm-thanks..." I smiled.

"Oh and it has a whole ingredients...look here..." He flipped the pages.

"Ah...what do we have here?" Draco got in front of us."None of your concern...Draco..." Harry smirked.

"Ah,so you in love with this prick,Granger?" Draco laughed."No,and she's not my girlfriend..." Harry defened him self.

Draco moved closer, "So...you don't mind if I just...kiss GRanger right in front or you?"

Harry looked at me."I don't want you kissing her Malfoy." Harry clenched his teeth,gripping his hands together.

Draco smirked."Heh...whatever Potter!" He moved away from us.

I shook my head."Malfoy is such a pervert." Harry smiled."I don't want him kissing you..." Harry said.

The class ended,and I was shaking all over._Draco likes me? Since when? Wait...does Harry like me too?_

Ron came up to me."What was that M'one?" He asked. "Malfoy doesn't know when to keep his mouth fact,I'll hurt him when he comes close to me." I said in a matter-a-factly tone.

"Yeah,I remember..." Ron laughed.I smacked him."It's not something to laugh about Ron!" I yelled at him.

"control yourself will you?" He was rubbing his head."WON WON!" Lavender came running up to Ron.

I rolled my eyes just the sight of her,gave me chills.

"Hey lav,um,I have things to do...okay?" He walked away from her.

Aww...Lavender looks sad.

"Crap!" I slammed my book looked at me with concerend eyes."Whats wrong M'one?" I closed my eyes,and bit my lip,I was thinking how Harry kissed me.

"Look M'one,if you need any help...I mean,need anything...I'm always here!" Harry smiled.

"Thanks Harry..." I smiled back,then Ron came over.I rolled my eyes of the sight of him.

"Whats up with you?" Ron said to me."Oh I don't know-SNOGGING ON LAVENDER!" I wanted to say.

I kept quiet."Okay? Well Harry when is quddicth?" Ron asked."Oh-like uhm-uh-" He was saying.

"Thats nice information you got there...oh hi Hermonie!" Lavender was always preppy,pretty..augh!

I feel like I'm not pretty,or awesome.

The next day,I got into the shower and I straighten my hair,and put on some...make up,you should say,but only a little bit though,like eye-liner,and mascara,and thats it...

I wonder if Harry notices me....I giggled of the thought,and went down stairs to goto the great hall.

I sat down next to Ginny,and Ron was staring at me."Hermione? is that you?" He asked.I laughed."Yes ron,it is."

"I thought I didn't see yout here...but-uhm-" Harry cut him off."M'one? You wore make-up? well-er-you look good." He smiled.I felt as if,the whole hall got quiet,or maybe it was just my imagantion.

"Well today is break day,soo...want to go to the lake?" I asked Harry and Ron.

Ron laughed."Well I dunno-" I was gripping my hands together."Well if you don't want to go,then thats fine!" I said flatly."M'one,I will come..." Harry said sweetly.

"Whatever fine I'm going!" Ron said mockingly.I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione wait up!" I heard someone calling me.I turned around,it was Draco."You just called me Hermione?..." I asked."Yeah? So?" He said shrugging."You don't call me that Malfoy...I find it kind of amusing..."

Draco sneered."Quiet GRANGER!" He bellowed.I rolled my eyes,it seemed like I was smiling...

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry jumped in."Oh-so the Potter has gotten back with her Girlfriend?! Huh? well I'll be nice to leave you be then..." He smirked,and left us,in the quiet snow.

"I just don't understand him." I shook my head,waiting for harry to answer. "He's a ferret..." Harry trailed off.

"Won-WON! WAIT!" Lavender was running to does Ron have to be an ass,with that slut?

"Look M'one!" Ron ran up to me.I cocked my head and also found it amusing."What is it?" I asked smiling."Watch this..." Ron said,sneering,and turned to Lavender."I'm breaking up with you..." Ron was crying,and made a WAH sound when she left."There? Better Hermione?" ron pleaded.

"What did you just do? You dumped her for me?" I was flattered but...I liked Harry."I'm sorry Ron...but I like someone else." I 's smile faded into a glare.

"M'one! I LOVE YOU!" Ron bellowed,I was shocked,and turned to him."I'm sorry Ron-but I like someone else...I'm sorry..." I left Harry and Ron there.

Can this day get any worse? I mean Draco likes me,I like Harry,and Ron...Ron loves me?

I shook my head over the thought,maybe Ginny can help me out.

"Gin-I need your help I mean...it's important..." I tried to sound reasonable."Fine." Ginny crossed her arms,and sat on the red couch."Your brother...Ron...he loves me,and I don't feel the same way,and he dumped Lavender for me and-"

"Wait? He dumped Lavender?" Ginny cut me off."Uhm...yeah?" "Well,he's been saying that you were jealous 'cause of Lavender..." She suddered."So? your point is? I already know that!"

"Well he's been saying that he wanted to dump her...for you 'Mione..." She gulped."What?" my eye's were wide now."NO! I don't like him like that GINNY!" I controled my self.

"'Mione' this is your doing,not mine...you tell him not to fuck with you okay?" He sound irriated,she stood up,and walked passed me.

"GIN!" I yelled. But she went to bed.

I was staying up all night thinking about Harry,and his emreald eyes....then Draco got into the picture and ruined everything...

Ah...life is soo grand here...NOT!

**I'm not finished with the story cuz of how awesome it is,so if you would like to leave a comment,please do so!!!**


End file.
